Spats and Disagreements
by Harmony Wild
Summary: Just a short oneshot from the line 'Olive can go and marry Jake for all I care.' Disclaimer: I do NOT own Miss Peregrine's Home For Peculiar Children


A/N – Hiya guys. I watched Miss Peregrine's Home For Peculiar Children the other day and since then I have been hooked on reading fanfictions about Olive and Enoch. I thought I'd have a go myself. Sorry if it's not the best but I hope you enjoy it anyway.

Disclaimer- I don't own anything from Miss Peregrine's Home For Peculiar Children.

'Olive can go and marry Jake for all I care.'

Enoch O'Connor was lying on his bed in his dark and damp room in the attic. It was almost one o'clock in the morning and Enoch could not, for the life of him, get to sleep. All he could think about was the look of shock and betrayal on Olive's face when he blurted out that he didn't care. He did care. Very much. But with Enoch, his way of protecting his emotions was to say the compete opposite of what he was feeling inside. He had hurt many people emotionally because of this flaw. Normally he wouldn't care at all and would brush it off. This was Olive though. The girl who helped him day to day. The girl who was his only friend. The girl who the first person he had had physical contact with in almost a century. The girl that he had come to love with all his heart. And he had lost her with one minor, untruthful sentence.

* * *

Olive was lying awake on her bed, calmly listening to the sound of the night outside her bedroom window. However, on the inside she was anything but calm. The fire inside of her was fighting its own inner battle. It hurt. Not just the fire but the words. The ten, unthoughtful words that Enoch had said at dinner. Olive wanted to believe that it was a lie. That he was joking and that tomorrow they would be alright again. But the more she thought about it, the more that seemed impossible. Enoch didn't joke around. He was the most serious person she knew.

* * *

Enoch honestly didn't know why he said it. No, he did. It was all Horace's fault. Horace and his damn good eyesight. Horace and his keen eye for detail. If Horace hadn't said anything then Enoch wouldn't have been riled up and tried to hide his emotions. Therefore, not blurting out words that hurt Olive. It was all Horace's fault.

* * *

Olive was trying to figure out why Enoch would say such hurtful things. The only reason she could come up with was Jake. It was Jake's fault. If Jake hadn't arrived, then Olive wouldn't have had to go get him. And if Olive hadn't gone to get him she would have been able to help Enoch with his dolls. If she could help Enoch with his dolls he wouldn't have been mad at her. At dinner, if Jake wasn't there, Millard wouldn't have tried to trick him. And if Millard hadn't have tried to trick Jake then Olive wouldn't have asked him to sit next to her. If Olive hadn't asked Jake to sit next to her then Enoch wouldn't have gotten jealous. And if Enoch wouldn't have gotten jealous he wouldn't have defended himself to Horace therefore not blurting out those hurtful words. Olive then realised that it was not Enoch's fault at all. It was all Jake's fault.

* * *

Enoch had to apologise. Had to mend what had been broken. After all it was what he was good at right.

* * *

Olive wanted to apologise for Jake but knew that Enoch would not take that lightly. He would see it as her defending him. Not a good thing when Enoch was already jealous.

* * *

Enoch had had enough of his moping. He stood up and walked out of his room, across the hall and stood in front of Olive's door.

* * *

Suddenly, Olive heard footsteps outside her door and slow heavy breathing. Enoch. What was he doing outside of her door at one o'clock in the morning.

* * *

Enoch stood with his fist posed to knock on the door. He paused. Would she be awake. Probably not. He turned to walk back to his room. As he turned around, he felt a small hand on his shoulder. He sighed. Olive.

''What was it you wanted Enoch?'' He gently pulled her back inside her room.

''I wanted to apologise. For my hurtful words before. I didn't mean a single word. If anything. I meant the opposite. I _was_ jealous Olive. Very much so.'' Enoch took a deep breath and steadied himself. ''I like you Olive. I have for around twenty-five years now. And I know I'm not going to stop anytime soon.'' Enoch was pulled from his apology as he felt a pair of warm lips against his. Gentle and kind. But harsh and fiery at the same time. The perfect summary of Olive Elphanta.

Even through their spats and disagreements Olive Elphanta and Enoch O'Connor were the perfect match for each other.


End file.
